


Underneath the Moon

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chan is a fairy, Fairy Chan, Flirting, Fluff, I needed Chan draped in silk so I did it, Knight Mingyu, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mingyu is a knight to the king, They come from two different worlds but meet because of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: In the middle of the garden, Mingyu finds solace from the glitz and glamour of the party inside the royal palace. This time, a magical experience befinds him amidst the trunk of the willow tree. What greets him, is something he never could have imagined. The magical fae, Chan.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Underneath the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this as a paper for my college creative writing class with the names in place still B)

It is finally the harvest moon- a time that is celebrated widely by the kingdom of Choerry. Poor and rich made this a day to relax and have fun because the moon itself pretty much signified the beginning of autumn, and the people wanted to enjoy one day for themselves before they began harvesting all the summer crops. As part of the celebration, the king and queen of the land throw a massive ball for all the noblemen and foreign royals. It's an extravagant party, with many women wearing over-the-top, glittering gowns, while the men wear heavily embroidered coats, lined with only the finest of velvet and gold thread. Many people with money use this event as an excuse to make excessive purchases in the kingdom, sparing no expense on the lavish parties they throw, like the one that is held at the palace.

While Mingyu isn't a nobleman or a royal, he is always subjected to these soirees' glitz and glamour. Being a knight in the king's personal legion means that Mingyu is expected to be at every one of these parties, not as a protector, but as an honored guest, something that Mingyu is not comfortable with.

His life is spent serving his king on the battlefield and carrying out dangerous missions. It isn't to suck up to all the wealthy nobles and royals because he is expected to act like them due to his high honor and good grace with the king. But, despite the pressure, Mingyu doesn't let his irritation and uncomfortableness show as he gracefully dances around the room, carrying on conversations and making a few of the noblewomen swoon with his good looks and charm.

He glides his way across the grand ballroom, dodging dancing couples and avoiding any unnecessary chats with local men who want to hire Mingyu for a pretty penny. It isn’t technically illegal for his services to be purchased, but in his eyes, it’s degrading, primarily since he works in a high position with the king.

Quietly, the knight makes his exit out through the doors located towards the back of the ballroom, an area that’s only populated by the wealthy figures that don't feel like mingling with their own kind.

Once outside, he breathes a sigh of relief, relishing in the fresh air that fills his lungs. The air inside isn't stuffy in particular, but the smell from the different high-end perfumes and the scent of delectable food merge together to create quite a strong odor when breathed in. Mingyu, despite having been to pretty much all of these events, has never quite gotten used to it, but he wasn't too concerned about it because this time for him meant that he was free to roam the palace gardens.

The gardens are one of the most beautiful places that Mingyu has ever seen, and he has been to quite a few foreign countries with their own variety of gardens. Most are decently well kept, but in his opinion, nothing compares to the royal garden in his own kingdom.

The garden is not easily seen when walking out any of the palace doors; it is hidden by a ten-foot, well-trimmed hedge, covered by hundreds of purple hyacinth lilies that line the wall all the way to the end. Towards the middle of the vast bush is one of the many openings of the garden. But, this one, in particular, has always been Mingyu’s favorite. A white marble arch lies in the hedge's cut-out, carved with different intricate designs and spirals, and hanging from the top is a bunch of lilac wisteria. 

Now, Mingyu thinks that all of the arches are significantly beautiful. Each is covered in different flowers like peonies and hydrangeas, but this arch is his favorite. In his mind, the knight indeed finds this particular entrance to be almost magical as if whatever lies behind it is somehow different from the rest of the garden

Once inside the archway, the garden immediately blossoms into something very unexpected. The garden itself is circular, and in the center of it all lies a natural pond; it's not too big, but it's also big enough that it has selkie creatures within its waters, waters that glisten beautifully in the moonlight. The pond has a couple of weeping willows surrounding it, the trees themselves, lined with the gorgeous lilac flowers year-round, something very uncommon for the species. Mingyu, despite being in here quite often, looks at the garden in awe. He loves every aspect of these gardens, especially the pond area. He cast his eyes upon it again and watches at how it shimmers under the moonlight. 

While staring at the pool of water, he notices something peculiar in the corner of his eye, a white light illuminating from behind the largest willow tree of the two. The knight knows the ins and outs of this garden, and he knows that there is not one single creature nor plant that could give off this type of light. He began to approach the tree ever so cautiously, making sure that he was quiet enough so whatever it is isn't scared off before he can see it. Once he gets close enough to the tree, he peers his head around the side, his eyes widening at the sight.

It's fairies. 

Although they aren't that uncommon in this world, Mingyu has never seen a fairy in his lifetime. He had only ever imagined what they would look like when his mother told him stories of the small creatures when he was a boy. 

He was fascinated by them when he was a young lad and even more so now as he watches the marvelous species with his own eyes. It seems that they, too, are having a party of their own. The tree trunk is lined with different colored moss and fireflies, illuminating the area. But, that’s not the only source of light. The fae themselves each have a unique glow around them, some brighter than others, and each with their own different color. Many fairies dance around the tree, fluttering just above the grass, enjoying their time as they fly without care.

Mingyu let his eyes take in all of the different fae, analyzing their differences and their beauty. He saw many kinds of wings, some looking more like butterfly wings while others resembled those of a dragonfly, but one fae, in particular, caught his eyes.

It’s a boy fae. 

Looking at him against all the other fairies, he seems to be the most delicate one of them all. Even among the other female fairies, he is petite, having a seemingly smaller frame than most, despite his broad looking shoulders. Surrounding his body is a light blueish glow that covers his extremities, almost like clothing, and dripping from his arms are pieces of pure white silk that flutter gracefully in the night's breeze. His hair is a pastel pink, which reveals the color that lies on his rosy cheeks, contrasting from his paler skin color, which gives him more of a soft look.

Despite the commotion of the other fairies going on, he is enamored by only the one fae, and he doesn't know why- it's almost like he's under a spell, seemingly being bewitched by the ungodly beauty of the fae.

Suddenly, Mingyu realizes that he's been spotted as he sees a few of the fairies flying away in a panic, their little voices running through his ears. A second later and almost every single one has flown away, but not the one. No, right now, he stares ever so intently at the knight as Mingyu had been doing to him for the past few minutes. He eyes the giant for a split second before deciding that he wants to get a closer look at him. Mingyu isn't going to show it, but he is giddy inside. Confidently, the knight holds out his palm towards the fairy in hopes that he’ll land there, and he almost does but stops dead in his tracks, hovering right before Mingyu's palm.

Mingyu quirks his brow. "Afraid of me?"

The creature looks taken aback but smirks, nonetheless. 

"Afraid of a human? Please. There's a reason that I'm the only fae who stayed." 

Mingyu smiles at the reply and forces his hand a little closer.

"So, you can speak?"

Of course, Mingyu knew that they spoke, he wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't sure if they were large enough that he would be able to hear him, but luckily the boy didn't take offense to the question.

"Yes, I can speak, and it seems you can do other things besides stare at people."

"What a sassy one you are!" Mingyu laughs.

The fairy grins from ear to ear and lets out a very pleasing laugh. Mingyu uncaringly blanks out at the beautiful sight. Not only is his smile so bright it could light up an entire palace, but his laughter is absolutely charming, the sound ringing through the air like a bell.

The fairy's wings begin to flutter faster, lifting himself onto Mingyu's hand. As a show of taking the initiative, the creature extends his hand out towards the giant.

"I'm Chan."

Mingyu stares at him for a second. How was he supposed to greet him?

He confusingly fumbles with his fingers before holding out his pinky towards the fae, which Chan only takes with a smile.

"I'm Mingyu."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mingyu but uh," Chan quirks his head towards the side, "what exactly are you doing out here?"

Mingyu blinks at him.

What is _he_ doing out in the gardens?

If anything, it should be what is Chan and all the other fairies doing out in the gardens. He’s been here quite a few times, both during the day and at night and not once had he ever seen any fae. But, he won’t ask the question. It’s not everyday he gets to meet a fairy, and the last thing he wants to do is come off as rude.

"I was taking a breather from the event inside. The gardens are where I find the most solace amid the chaos that is my life." Mingyu brings the fairy up closer towards his eyes. This way, he can see his face and his facial reactions better. "I should be asking you what you are doing out here, considering that this is the first time I have ever laid eyes on any fae in these gardens."

He isn't quite sure if it’s what he said or how he said it, but Mingyu notices a small amount of color dust across his cheeks after he replied to the fairy. 

"The harvest moon is the one time that us fae can come out of hiding and bask in the glow of the moonlight."

"Hiding? Why are you hiding?" 

Chan sighs, clearly distressed, "Our relationship with humans isn't like how it used to be. Many of our kind are hunted for our dust and our wings. The harvest moon is the one time a year where fae can't be harmed.”

The fae gestures upwards and suddenly the moon shines brighter, looking enchanting against the vast dark sky, enhanced by the thousands of tiny stars that are dotted around it.

"The moon is our protector on this night, and we thank it by celebrating under its glow."

Now Mingyu feels guilty for having scared off the other fairies, Chan catching on fairly quickly. "Please don't feel bad for what you did, you were curious, and you didn't mean to cause us any trouble."

Mingyu shakes his head with a small smile before looking back at Chan. "I feel bad because I ruined your night, little one."

Mingyu could tell that it affected the boy as he again saw the faes face grow a rosy red, but this time, it was more noticeable. Chan shyly takes a piece of his silky pink hair and puts it behind his ear, trying his best to downplay his actions.

"Hey! I'm not that tiny! Plus, you didn't ruin my night; you made it better."

"Better?" Mingyu chuckles. "How exactly could I make a fun-filled night of partying under the moonlight better?"

Rolling his eyes, Chan gestures towards the crowd of fairies that had at one point resumed partying below them. They weren't as terrified as they were before. A couple of them seemingly keep an eye on Mingyu, but the rest went back to enjoying their party. This time Mingyu was able to see more clearly the differences in the fae. Some of them seemed very drawn towards the water, a few of them majestically flitting across the pond water, hand in hand with other faes. Although tiny, their footsteps keep causing ripples to form in the water, almost entirely breaking the moon's reflection into slivers.

"It's been quite a while since any of us have met a kind human," Chan speaks, his mind off, quite distant from their actual conversation, "and especially a human with looks as good as yours."

Now it’s Mingyu's turn to blush, to which the fae gladly grins at.

"Has everyone returned to the party yet?"

Chan glances down and eyes the crowd, a few moments later, shaking his head. "Some fae are more terrified than others, and I can guarantee they won't come back until you leave."

Mingyu knew the underlying implications in the words. Even though the fae didn't mean it like that, the knight knows that he is probably inwardly eager to have everyone return for the festivities. The mood is quite somber now, but Mingyu guesses that he doesn’t really mind if it means the fae can go back to celebrating. He stares intently at the small fairy noticing just how well he fits in with the garden. The flowers are all so gorgeous and eye-catching, most of them having different specks of colors across their petals. Chan is like them. Even in a crowd of hundreds of fae, he will be the one that grabs Mingyu’s attention.

"Then, I guess this means that I should probably get back to my party so that you and the others can get back to yours."

Mingyu could tell that Chan himself didn't quite want to end their little conversation either, but they both know that they need to go back to where they came. Chan glances up at Mingyu and frowns. "I guess this is goodbye…"

Mingyu returns the frown before holding out his pinky, "Will I ever see you again, oh, gorgeous fae?"

Chan laughs and accepts Mingyu's pinky, shaking it lightly before letting go, his hand slightly lingering for a few seconds longer than it should.

"I'll see you during the next harvest moon." The fae bows. "Until then, I bid you farewell, Mingyu."

Mingyu smiles and watches as Chan's wings begin to flutter, his body slowly lifting off of his palm.

"I'll be counting down the days."

Mingyu begins to walk away from the fairies, stopping at the garden's edge, just before the archway. He eyes it and notices how all the flowers gravitate towards the center, each flowing elegantly in the wind. In the midst of all of the gorgeous flowers, he sees the light of the faes. Amid the palace lays a garden to which no other gardens beauty rival. Amid the kingdom is Mingyu, a soldier for the king, fascinated with the palace garden and the cute fae that lives within it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written awhile ago so it sucks but enjoy <3  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/chanasauraus)  
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.qa/LeeChanIsAKing)


End file.
